Szayel's Plan
by Melodious Lion
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Szayel has a foolproof plan to get Grimmjow and Ulquiorra together.


**A/N:** GrimmUlqui-ness. :3 They're my new favorite pairing, so yeah. 8D Contains a bit of humor, although it wasn't really intentional. Just the adorable 6/4 pairing written for Valentine's Day. :3

**Warning:** Yaoi. :D Mild language, lotsa OOC-ness, mild suggestive themes, haha. Enjoy~!

* * *

In Hueco Mundo, everyone was talking about the newest holiday.

"It's called Valentine's Day," announced Aizen, looking bored. He supposed that he had to give a break to his subordinates every once in a while, but really; Valentine's Day? He blamed Gin.

"Sounds interesting," mused Szayel.

"Sounds like a load of crap," said Nnoitra. "I'd rather skip this holiday and continue looking for some things to kill!"

Gin smirked. "I agree."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Honestly, the Quinta Espada was a killing machine. He couldn't go one day without slaying something, even if it was supposedly stronger than him. Last Christmas, he left Hueco Mundo for a suspicious amount of time and came back with a big grin and several wounds all over him.

"Both of you, be quiet. Enjoy this holiday while it lasts," said Hallibel quietly. At least the Tres was calmer than the others.

After the meeting ended, everyone stood up and left the meeting room, no doubt to go about on their daily routines.

As Ulquiorra walked toward the exit, he pondered over the new holiday. To be honest, he _has_ been feeling some emotions toward the Sexta… He inwardly blushed. He didn't know what to do, though.

Szayel, however, had known about his conflicted emotion since the beginning.

When Ulquiorra left the room, Szayel was waiting right outside the exit. He pulled a surprised Ulquiorra toward a secluded hallway meant for storage use.

Szayel let go of Ulquiorra's arm and turned around, looking at him directly in the eyes. "Ulquiorra, I know you have a crush on Grimmjow, and I'd like to help."

The Cuatro backed away. "WHAT?!" Now he was really shocked. How could Szayel know something like that?

"Be quiet! Anyway, I've got a good feeling that the Sexta likes you back." Well, this may not be true, but how else could he convince Ulquiorra that he needed Szayel's help?

Ulquiorra furrowed his eyebrows. "R-Really…? …But how are you expecting to help me?"

At this, Szayel grinned. "Don't worry. I've got it all planned out." He proceeded to explain his scheme for the following day.

{~.:-:.~}

After their daily meeting the next day, Szayel gave Ulquiorra a thumbs-up to initiate the plan.

Everyone left while the Cuatro remained seated, pretending to be deep in thought. No one questioned him because he would sometimes do that.

However, if Szayel's prediction was correct, everyone would leave, and right about now…

"Ulquiorra, aren't you coming with us? Apparently Gin convinced Aizen to do some sort of group activity…" said Grimmjow. He inwardly shuddered; Gin's ideas never turned out very well, and he wouldn't be surprised if the Espada members took another direction on their way to the originally planned room.

_Perfect,_ thought Ulquiorra. He turned his head away, feigning indifference.

"Cuatro?" Grimmjow asked, kneeling in front of him to reach his eye-level.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra reached out and grabbed the Sexta's hand. He leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Hey, Grimmjow… I heard that you like me."

The Sexta stiffened in shock. "Uhh... Umm… I-I…" he stuttered, becoming speechless.

Ulquiorra's emerald eyes seemed to pierce through Grimmjow's and read his thoughts. "So it's true, isn't it? You've been thinking about me constantly, haven't you?"

The Cuatro couldn't believe what he was saying. He felt so unlike himself, like someone had taken over his body and was seducing Grimmjow for him.

The Sexta quickly stood up and pulled his hand away, unable to think straight or make sense of what was happening. "I, um… have to go now…" he said.

Ulquiorra stood up as well, pushing Grimmjow against a wall. "I don't think you do, Grimmjow. Not until you're finished with me."

Grimmjow had never seen this side of the Cuatro before. "U-Uh, wh—"

He was silenced by Ulquiorra's lips on his own. There was fire in his kiss, like he had been holding it in too long. The Cuatro put his hands on either side of the taller Espada and pulled him down to press them closer together.

The Sexta's mind began working again and eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the Cuatro's slim waist.

Ulquiorra was relieved the Sexta hadn't pushed him away. He ran his hands through Grimmjow's light blue hair, feeling how smooth it was.

The Sexta, both amazed at Ulquiorra's persistence and his quickly implied confession, smiled into the kiss. If the Cuatro hadn't done something like this, Grimmjow would've never been able to profess his love for him.

Soon after, they parted for air. Ulquiorra smiled at Grimmjow and said, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Grimmjow couldn't help but grin back at his adorable smile and pulled him in for another kiss.

{~.:-:.~}

"I knew it would work out the way I wanted," Szayel whispered as he watched the Sexta and the Cuatro from around the corner.

"How did you benefit from this?" Hallibel asked, standing next to him.

"Oh, now Ulquiorra owes me a favor. He has to help me with my crush now. Since he happens to be friends with him," said the Octava nonchalantly.

Hallibel shook her head. Szayel would always be Szayel. "Oh really?"

"Really," he confirmed, directing his attention to another victim passing by.

"Hey, Starrk!"

* * *

**A/N:** I love it when Szayel plays matchmaker. :3

Haha, OOC enough for everyone? xD You can kinda tell I was embarrassed for them. XDD Another note: Haha, I totally guessed Nnoitra's bloodlust. xD I forgot he loved to kill… I guess he's the only in-character person here, along with Hallibel, I suppose. And Starrk.


End file.
